


Unpredictable

by amazingjessisnotonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Daddy!Dan, Endgame is Phan, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, How do I tag things appropriately?, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjessisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingjessisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hopes to ease the pain of seemingly unrequited love, Dan turns to his other best friend. Of course, there’s always roadblocks when it comes to things like this, but never in a hundred years did he think this was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter and I’m sorry that it is poo. It's also my first time posting anything to AO3. Fun fact: I try to fool people into thinking I know how to write, when really I don’t know how to word properly~

She was still trying to get her breath back to normal as she did up her pants. As she buttoned the red jeans, she turned her head. Dan was staring down at his phone, stupid grin on his face as his thumbs typed out a reply.

Quinn re-clasped her bra and buttoned up her flannel as she stared at him, fondness in her blue eyes. “You just had an orgasm _literally_ ninety seconds ago and you’re already texting your boyfriend.” she teased with a whipping noise, grinning even wider when Dan looked down at her with a glare. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Quinn could see the pain behind his eyes as he said that. She sighed and curled against him. 

“He would be if you just told him how you felt, you know.” She stated, knowingly. 

Dan just let out a defeated sigh. “It’s not that simple.” he said, mumbling. He put his phone on his side table and scooted away from his place against the headboard. He rested his head on his pillow, pulling the brunette closer, hand in her hair as he felt his eyes flutter.

“Whatever you say, dudebro.” Quinn managed to garble out, already drifting off. She'd get those two together one way or another.

##  **-**

Quinn had met Dan and Phil around the end of 2012 when she had moved into the building next to theirs. She knew nobody else, having moved there from Canada. She had knocked on their door and timidly asked if they could help her move her furniture in. being the stand up guys they were, they of course helped. 

She hadn’t even known who they were, not being too much of a vlogger fan of YouTube, her interests were more in Let’s Play channels. So, when they had been out the next day helping Quinn stock up on groceries and a few teenage girls all but attacked the two males, she learned _quick_. 

Her relationship with Dan –  _if it could be called that_  – started last year when he showed up at her apartment drunk off his ass mumbling about blue eyes and lions. Now, it was clear as day that Dan had feelings for Phil.  **She** saw it. Their  **friends**  saw it. The  **internet** saw it.  **Jesus** saw it. But apparently, Phil was stuck in a mime’s box.

So when he pressed her against the wall and asked her to love him, asked her to make him feel like he was loved, she couldn’t deny it. Quinn couldn’t stand to see him like that.

One thing led to another and here they are, a year later. 

He’d go to her when he needed to get away from things and vice versa. 

##  **-**

“Do you come here just to eat our food?” Phil asked Quinn.

She rolled her eyes as she replied. “Well,  _duh_. What other reason would I stick around you losers?” she scoffed, a lightness behind her voice that indicated no malice in her words.

“To screw Dan so hard that it competes with the gross neighbors downstairs?” he said, a smirk on his usually innocent face. 

Quinn shrugged. She couldn’t argue with that.  _Although_ , they could be a lot louder if Dan didn’t have to hide his face in the pillow or Quinn’s dark hair to prevent screaming out Phil’s name so loud that anyone in a five mile radius would hear. 

That would be awkward. So  **very** awkward.  

Quinn was about to dig her hand back into the cereal box.  Before she could do so, a hand snatched the box from behind. She looked behind her and saw Dan holding the box, a hurt look on his face.

“I am appalled. Now I have to deal with two sporks constantly eating my cereal.” he mocked betrayal in his voice as he put the box back up in the cupboard. 

“And for the record, I am not loud." 

Quinn rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, asshat.” Dan narrowed his eyes at her as Phil laughed. 

If the two weren’t so enthralled in their own banter, they would have seen how Phil’s smile didn’t reach his eyes like it normally did. 

Like…like something was  _preventing_ him from being entirely joyful.

##  **-**

They all sat in the lounge, Dan in his normal browsing position and Quinn sitting on the floor, in between his legs. Phil sat next to Dan, engrossed in the current episode of  _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Of course it had to be the episode featuring Maes’ funeral. Three grown adults had to will themselves not to cry over a fictional character. 

**Do. _Not_. Cry.**

Quinn winced, holding her side. There it was again. Curse her body. Curse it to hell.

“You okay?” Phil asked to which the brunette nodded through gritted teeth.  


It had been happening since last night. Almost like period cramps, but just a tiny worse. And it was like a switch going on and off. They’d leave as sudden as they’d show up. She’d been able to hide most of the episodes from the two but they had caught her earlier in the day in the same state that she was currently in.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m oka- _ahhhh_!” she dropped her phone to the ground as she grasped her lower right side with both hands. That was the worst one of them all. It literally felt like someone had stabbed her and was just twisting the rusty knife in her abdomen for the hell of it. It brought tears to her eyes and she clamped her lip between her teeth. 

Both boys jumped up and were at her side instantly. “You’re not okay.” Dan said, bluntly. 

If dagger eyes were a real thing, Daniel Howell would currently be impaled with about seventy two of them with the look she gave him. “Of course I’m not!” she said, almost curling into herself.

Phil shook his head, standing and gently pulling her up with Dan’s help. “You’re going to the hospital. Now.” he remembered how his cousin had looked just like this when he had appendicitis. And if it wasn’t treated immediately, things would get worse.

 Very worse.

**Oh.**

Oh, if they’d know how right he was.

How  _very_ right. 


	2. II.

Why was it called a waiting room? Did anyone actually sit still and wait? Well, there were a few people there sitting in chairs and reading magazine. Maybe Dan was the only one who paced like a maniac back and forth while biting at his thumbnail. Phil was leaning up against the wall, checking his watch every two minutes.

“Someone needs to tell us where she is, like  _right_ now.” he said, gritting his teeth. He was the kind of person, as a lot of people knew, who hated seeing his loved ones hurt. Just the fact that Quinn had been whisked away right after getting into the emergency room without a single word put him on edge.

Dan gulped, paranoia taking over. “What if it’s worse than we thought. What if something ruptured. What if she’s d-”

“Dan.  _Stop_.” he said, not wanting him to dare say the word. He pushed himself away from the wall and stood in front of Dan’s still pacing form. “She’s not and you  _know_ it.” he tried to reassure Dan as much as he was trying to do the same for himself.

He was about to counter that with something before a voice interrupted them, calling out for the person/people who were there for Quinn.

They turned around quick as lightning and announced they were. The doctor approached the two men, introducing herself. The boys in turn told them their names. “Hello, gentlemen. I’m Dr. Harris.” she said. “Are you family of Quinn’s?” she asked.

Phil shook his head. “No but we’re the closest thing to it. Her family’s in Canada. I know one of us is her emergency contact if that’s any consolation.”

“How is she? Where is she?” Dan asked, only a  _tiny_ bit sorry at hassling the woman with a barrage of questions.

“Well, she’s being prepped for surgery now and the procedure itself in this dire situation takes about five minutes. And then we-”

“Dire? So. So it did rupture?” Phil had been right about Quinn’s appendix. Out of all the things to be right about, why did it have to be like this.

The doctor raised a brow, adjusting her glasses. “Rupture?” she said as if she’d never heard the word in her whole career of medicine.

Dan nodded. “Yeah. It was her appendix, right?”

The doctor paled ever so slightly. “You boys are unaware, aren’t you? She wasn’t just saying that.” she seemed to be working out a revelation in her head at the same time of speaking with Dan and Phil.

“Unaware of what?” they both said in sync with one another, fears shifted.

“….your friend’s appendix didn’t rupture. She’s in labor.”

Dan shook his head, an almost condescending chuckle coming from him. “Quinn’s not pregnant, Doctor.” he said. He should know. You don’t sleep with someone for a year without knowing they’re pregnant. You aren’t friends with someone for three years to not be able to tell when something like that happens. “Does she look pregnant to you?”

Phil had been left speechless.

“Mr. Howell…I’ve been a doctor for seven years. This is the third time I’ve seen this. Looks are deceiving and every pregnancy is different. Quinn is thirty two weeks pregnant and she’s being given a cesarean section as we speak.”

It was like a switch went off in Dan’s head. “I’m gonna be sick.” he shook his head as he headed off towards the nearest men’s room.

-

“I’m guessing it’s yours?” Phil asked quietly as they sat this time in the waiting room. Even Dr. Harris had guessed as much after Dan’s reaction to the whole situation. He gave the woman credit.

Dan was nursing a bottle of water, not wanting to jar his stomach again.

He gave a scoff. “What do you think.” he hadn’t meant for it to come out as harsh as it did. How do you tell the person you’re in love with that you’ve created a child with your mutual best friend?

“How come you and Quinn haven’t made anything official yet?” he wasn’t naive. He knew they weren’t anything more than fuckbuddies.

“There’s nothing to be official about, Phil. We’re just two consenting adults who sometimes have an urge for something other than their own hands once in a while.” Dan didn’t even care about the older woman in in the waiting room giving him a crude look at his language. “She comes to me when she wants it and I go to her when I need to get my mind off of…things.”

“What things?” he asked, voice shaky and head tilted.

Dan sipped at the water, feeling his face flush. “Nothing important, Phil. Drop it.”

He did.

Ten more unbearable minutes was all they had to be exposed to before the same doctor came out of the double doors, a small smile on her face. “Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester?” Phil insisted she call the two by their first name, didn’t make them feel as old that way.

“Quinn is being stitched up and moved into a private room. She should be sleeping for a few hours.” she said, looking at Dan. 

“Would you like to meet your daughter, Dan?”

What was he supposed to say?  _No_? He simply nodded and allowed Dr. Harris to guide himself and Phil to the NICU.

She led them to the nursery view, standing in front of the glass. Phil’s heart sank at the sight of all those tiny newborns in incubators. Some being comforted by a parent or two, some alone. He wanted all of them, to be honest.

Dr. Harris spoke up. “She’s rig-” before she could even raise her finger to point in the direction, Dan beat her to it.

“That’s her.” he recognized her before he even saw the last name on the incubator. He’d seen this newborn for literally ten seconds and he just knew she was his.

The redhead doctor gave a heartwarming smile and patted Dan on the arm before she spoke. “I’ll be back in about twenty minutes to let you know where Quinn’s been moved.” Phil mouthed a thank you to her seeing as Dan was still staring at the baby.

The two stood in silence, Phil’s hand on Dan’s back the whole time, legitimately not knowing if the younger male would pass out. His paleness sure made him think so.

“Oh my god.” Dan covered his mouth, trying to muffle the sob that ripped through his throat as he stared through the glass.

“What?” Phil asked nervously as he took his gaze off of the babies in the nursery to his best friend.

“She’s got my dimple…” he said, voice cracking.

“Dan…”

“She’s got my dimple, Phil. And my freaking hobbit hair.” he pointed out the tiny wispy curls that were littered atop her head. It wasn’t a lot of hair, but it was his for sure. 

“That’s my baby. I made a baby and I don’t know how to be a father and I can barely take care of myself let alone a tiny human being and I don’t know what to do…..” with that, the tears started flowing and his chest felt tight with every sob that escaped. “W-what if Quinn doesn’t want her? Doesn’t want  _us_? What if she l-leaves me and you? I can’t do this on my own, Phil..”

He couldn’t do anything but grasp onto his best friend as the older man wrapped his arms around him, whispering assurances into his ear. “You’re not on your own, bear. You’ll never be alone.” he whispered, lips pressed to the top of Dan’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't throw rotten vegetables at me~


End file.
